The present invention relates to holding devices and, more particularly, to a multipurpose portable magnetic mounting device suitable for supporting a firearm or other tool incorporating ferrous metal.
In the field of hunting or other situations where unshackled access to a firearm is required, the firearms are often leaned against corners or unsafe areas while not in use, yet loaded. Existing devices for accommodating such situations are flat faced, rounded or otherwise makeshift allowing the firearm to slip to the side and/or fall off easily. Moreover, such devices are only made for mounting on a surface, and do not allow easy attachment to a belt for portable use.
Currently, there are holding devices for securing the firearm therein. However, removal of the firearm from such holding devices may be cumbersome since a portion of the firearm, say the stock, is retained within a clip, slot, receiving cavity or the like. Moreover, any additional time it takes to remove the firearm is subtracted from the time the firearm is useable in a time-sensitive hunting and/or emergency situation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multipurpose portable magnetic mounting device suitable for supporting a firearm or other tool incorporating ferrous metal.